Time For Me
by sakura-reddevil
Summary: gimana ya kalo Yunho kembali ke masa lalu dimana ia ketemu sama kakek buyutnya and ketemu sama Jaejoong?   fanfict Yunjae!
1. Chapter 1

**Time For Me**

Title : Time for Me

Cast : yunjae, yoosu, Changmin and other cast (ooc)

Rating : PG 15+

Genre : angst, hurt, romance sad ending

_TIME FOR ME_

_waktu adalah sesuatu yang murni..._

_kau takkan bisa memutar balikkannya..._

_sekeras apapun kau berusaha..._

_selama apapun kau berdoa..._

_Tuhan takkan pernah mengijinkan waktunya kau putar..._

_kerena jika kau memutarnya..._

_seluruh waktu di alam semesta akan kacau..._

_setiap waktu di dunia ini di jaga oleh seorang penjaga waktu..._

_kau takkan bisa melihat sang penjaga waktu..._

_kau akan melihat penjaga waktu saat waktumu telah habis..._

_..._

_Alone in the end of time, my heart_

_Don't be afraid because you were left alone_

_Till the end of time I'll let you know my love_

_I'll protect you, you know_

_Because I love you, I'll let you know my love_

_Another You, Another Me._

_Would we have the same feelings if we were born again?_

_So, Living Without You Near._

_Meeting you in my dreams is enough, it's enough for me._

_Let it take away the pain, My Destiny._

Seoul, 5 April 2011 Musim Semi,

Sebuah bunga sakura jatuh ke bumi tepat di antara dua buah bunga mawar putih yang diletakkan di sebuah batu nisan yang bertuliskan Jung Siwon yang berdampingan dengan makam Jung Soo-young. Seekor kupu-kupu berwarna kuning cerah hinggap di bunga sakura yang gugur tersebut dan pemandangan ini tidak luput dari mata seorang yeoja cantik yang sedang berdoa.

Namun ada satu orang yang Nampak bosan dengan keadaan ini dan menguap dengan lebar karena bosan,

"Yunho, sopanlah sedikit di makam kakek nenek leluhurmu ini" ujar yeoja tersebut pada anak tunggalnya,

"Eomma, aku bosan kita kesini setiap minggu hanya untuk mengunjungi batu nisan?" ujar Yunho tidak sopan,

"Kau ini Yunho kenapa kata-katamu seperti itu? Kau tahu kan ini makam siapa?" ujar Mrs. Jung sebal,

Mr. Jung menatap keduanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya seraya berdoa agar leluhurnya tidak marah melihat kelakuan istri dan anaknya.

Karena Yunho merasa semakin bosan, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar di daerah makam tersebut,

~~~~~~Brrrugh~~~~~~~~~

Tiba-tiba Yunho menabrak seorang yeoja cantik yang sedang berjalan sambil membawa mawar putih,

"Mianhe, jeongmal mianhae aku benar-benar tidak sengaja" ujar Yunho menundukkan sedikit wajahnya,

Ketika Yunho mengangkat wajahnya, yeoja tersebut menatap Yunho dengan intens,

"Mianhe, apa kita pernah bertemu?" tanya Yunho dengan sopan,

"Akh, aniya hanya saja wajahmu mirip dengan seseorang di masa lampau"jawab yeoja tersebut tersenyum manis,

"Apa dia temanmu?" tanya Yunho penasaran,

"Aniya, dia sainganku" ujar yeoja tersebut sambil tetap tersenyum,

"Jinja? Apa sainganmu itu menyebalkan?" tanya Yunho penasaran,

"Aniya, dia orang yang sangat baik makanya aku tidak pernah bisa mengalahkannya" ujar yeoja tersebut,

"Jinja? Ku rasa dia orang yang menyenangkan…akh mianhe handphone bergetar, waeyo umma? Sekarang? Nee aku ke sana.. akh, mianhe aku harus pergi sekarang" ujar Yunho dengan sopan sambil menutup telfon gengganmnya,

Yeoja tersebut hanya tersenyum dan melihat punggung Yunho sampai di kejauhan.

Yeoja tersebut kemudian berjalan hingga ia sampai di suatu makam dan meletakkan mawar putih yang ia bawa,

"Aku sudah menemukannya… dia sama sekali tidak berubah tetap sama seperti pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Dan kali ini aku akan melaksanakan sumpahku Jaejoong" ujar wanita tersebut sambil tersenyum di hadapan makam tersebut,

Angin musim semi menerpa wajah cantiknya dan menggoyangkan pohon sakura, sehingga beberapa bunga sakura terjatuh di bawa angin dan menutupi makam yang ada di hadapan yeoja tersebut…

*****************************Time for Me**********************************

"Appa, sedang apa kau di gudang" tanya Yunho ketika melihat Mr. Jung di gudang,

"Ini appa mau mengambil ini" ujar Mr. jung sambil memberikan album foto usang yang dipenuhi debu pada anaknya,

"Album foto?" tanya Yunho heran,

"Iya ini album foto milik Jung Siwon" ujar Mr. Jung sambil membuka album foto tersebut,

"Album foto? Coba aku mau melihatnya" ujar Yunho sambil memperhatikan foto yang tengah Mr. Jung lihat.

Foto tersebut menampilkan empat orang, dua yeoja dan dua namja. Namun entah kenapa di pojok foto tersebut seorang namja Nampak sedang menyenderkan kepalanya dengan nyaman namun anehnya di samping namja tersebut tidak terdapat apa-apa, yang ada hanyalah sebuah ruang kosong di samping namja tersebut tapi namja tersebut telihat menyenderkan kepalanya dengan sangat nyaman dan tersenyum lembut.

"Kenapa di samping namja ini tidak apa-apa? Dia sedang menyenderkan kepalanya kemana sih? Kenapa ada ruang kosong yang besar? Membuang ruang saja" ujar Yunho dalam hati sambil mengernyitkan dahinya,

"Kau tahu? Ini adalah kakek leluhurmu, Jung Siwon dan sebelahnya adalah Jung Soo-young nenek leluhurmu sedang yang di sebelahnya adalah sahabatnya tapi appa tak tahu siapa namanya" ujar Mr. Jung yang menjelaskan foto tersebut,

Yunho menatap satu persatu orang yang ada didalam foto tersebut, semuanya menampilkan senyuman yang sangat indah terlebih namja yang ada dipojok foto tersebut,

"Appa, mau keluar ada pekerjaan yang menunggu appa kalau kau sudah selesai melihat fotonya kau kembalikan ke rak ok" ujar Mr. Kim sambil berjalan keluar dari gudang,

Yunho kemudian membalik foto tersebut, di halaman selanjutnya Yunho kembali melihat keempat orang tersebut sedang duduk di bawah pohon dan sekali lagi di sebelah namja yang sama Yunho melihat ada ruang kosong dan namja tersebut tengah menatap ruang kosong yang ada disebelahnya dengan senyuman yang lembut,

di foto selanjutnya ada foto kakeknya dan namja tersebut yang sedang saling merangkul dan Yunho melihat di samping namja tersebut lagi-lagi terdapat sebuah ruang kosong dan namja tersebut telihat sedang melingkarkan tangannya ke ruang kosong tersebut,

"Aneh, kenapa di samping namja selalu ada ruang kosong? Apa ini? foto ini sangat aneh" ujar Yunho sambil mengernyitkan dahinya dengan sangat heran,

Yunho kemudian membalik halaman selanjutnya, dia melihat foto kakeknya dan neneknya sedang berpegangan tangan, tak jauh dari foto kakek dan neneknya terdapat foto namja tadi yang sedang tertawa sambil menghadap ruang kosong di sebelahnya,

Yunho kemudian membalik foto terakhir yang terdapat di album foto tersebut, di foto tersebut terdapat seorang namja yang sedang tertawa dengan riang sambil melirik ke ruang kosong,

"Apa ini? Kenapa di semua foto terdapat ruang kosong? Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" ujar Yunho heran,

Yunho kemudian menatap namja tersebut dengan intens, entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang dan entah kenapa Yunho merasa sangat merindukan namja ini….. sebuah perasaan rindu yang sangat menyengat jantung dan hatinya….

_Make time stop, I want to be with you always_

_I looked up, wished on the sky_

_And followed each and every shining star_

_Searching… for you_

_Make time stop, I want to be with you always_

_I want to hold you more_

_As I remembered each and every single thing about you_

_I simply believed… in eternity_

~~~~~~~Tes…tes….~~~~~~~~~~~~

Setetes air mata bening jatuh membasahi pipi Yunho, dengan cepat Yunho menghapus air mata yang jatuh dan tetap memandang namja yang tengah tertawa tersebut dengan pandangan mata yang penuh dengan kerinduan.

*****************************Time for Me**********************************

"Appa, foto kakek leluhur itu di ambil tahun berapa?" tanya Yunho pada Mr. Jung saat makan malam,

"Hmm, kalau tidak salah sekitar tahun 1839 wae Yun?" jawab Mr. Jung,

"Mwo? 1839? Lama sekali tapi kenapa foto itu tidah hancur? Memang sangat buram sih tapi masih bisa terlihat dengan sangat baik gambar yang ada di foto tersebut" ujar Yunho sambil memasukkan bulgogi ke dalam mulutnya,

"Itu karena nenekmu yang merawat foto itu dengan sangat baik, kau melihat seorang namja dan yeoja yang ada di foto tersebut kan? Mereka berdua adalah sahabat kakek dan nenek leluhur" jelas Mr. Jung,

"Tapi kenapa di samping namja itu selalu ada ruang kosong?" tanya Yunho dengan sangat penasaran,

"Molla, appa tak tahu" ujar Mr. Jung sambil mengangkat bahunya,

"Yun, bagaimana dengan kuliahmu? Baik-baik saja?" tanya Mrs. Jung,

"Nee, umma kuliahku baik-baik saja wae?" jawab Yunho,

"Bagaimana kalau kekasih? Apa kau punya seseorang yang kau sukai di sana?" tanya Mr. Jung penasaran,

"Tidak ada yang menarik di sana" ujar Yunho datar,

"Mwoo? Kau tidak memiliki kekasih? Aigoooo" ujar Mrs. Jung sedikit kecewa mendengar jawaban anak tunggalnya,

"Umma aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan mereka" ujar Yunho malas,

"Bagaimana dengan Go Ara? Appa lihat kalian cukup dekat" ujar Mr. Jung,

"Ara? Appa bercanda? Wanita itu tidak menarik perhatianku sama sekali" ujar Yunho sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya,

"Lalu, apa seseorang yang menarik perhatianmu Yun?" tanya penasaran,

"Hmm….. tidak ada, aku sedang tidak tertarik dengan hubungan seperti itu" ujar Yunho datar dan beranjak kekamarnya di lantai dua.

Yunho membuka jendela dan menuju beranda, ia kemudian mengeluarkan foto namja yang sedang tertawa dengan riang menghadap ruang kosong di sebelahnya,

"Sebenarnya siapa kau? Kenapa aku merasa sudah sangat mengenalmu? Kenapa saku sangat merindukanmu? Kau bahkan berasal dari tahun 1839 kenapa aku bisa seperti ini?" ujar Yunho sambil menatap namja tersebut.

_he days I live became short, someday if we were to meet_

_I won't stop it (To come and take after me)_

_The moment I met you_

_From the beginning, standing at the spot for just a moment_

_Even the tears that shined_

_Your presence as it is_

Yunho menatap ke arah langit malam yang di hiasi bintang dan tersenyum manis tanpa ia sadari setetes cairan bening menyeruak dari mata elangnya yang tajam namun teduh seraya berdoa dalam hati agar suatu saat nanti ia dapat menemukan jawaban atas kegelisahan hatinya.

Sinar matahari menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang sedikit berantakan, dengan sangat terpaksa Yunho membuka matanya perlahan dan membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau masih tidur? Dasar anak pemalas! Ayo cepat bangun!" teriak Mrs. Jung dari luar kamar,

sambil menggeliat pelan, Yunho bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung mandi untuk bersiap ke kampus.

"Yun, bisa umma minta tolong? Minggu depan tolong kau ke makam kakek leluhur ya umma dan appa ada acara minggu depan nee" ujar Mrs. Jung sambil memberikan sarapan ke Yunho,

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Yunho heran,

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Toh kau kan sedang senggang" ujar Mr. Jung sambil menyeruput kopinya,

"Nee, baiklah aku akan ke makam kakek luhur" ujar Yunho menyerah,

Selesai sarapan Yunho langsung keluar rumah dan mengendarai Koenigsegg Agera

miliknya yang berwarna hitam metalik,

Tanpa Yunho sadari ada sesuatu yang mengawasinya sambil memegang sebuah jam pasir kuno dengan intens dan takdir Jung Yunho akan di mulai sebentar lagi…

*****************************Time for Me**********************************

"Appa apa aku benar-benar ke makam kakek luhur sendirian?" tanya Yunho yang mengenakan singlet berwarna hitam di balut dengan jas berwarna hitam dan celana panjang jins berwarna hitam dan sneakers putih miliknya,

"Ya tentu saja" ujar Mr. Jung sambil menatap Yunho,

"Kenapa kau tidak mau?" tanya Mrs. Jung menatap tajam anaknya,

"Aniyo hanya saja aku sendirian rasanya sedikit kesepian" ujar Yunho datar,

"Kau tahu kenapa namamu Jung Yunho?" tanya Mr. Jung tiba-tiba,

"Aniyo, wae?" jawab Yunho sambil menatap Mr. Jung,

"Dulu kakek dan nenek leluhurmu di satukan oleh seorang yang bernama Yunho, dan menurut kakek dan nenek yang sering bercerita padaku Yunho ini adalah seorang yang sangat tampan mirip dengan Siwon namun matanya setajam elang tapi matanya sangat teduh. Ketika kau lahir, kau adalah bayi tertampan yang pernah kami lihat dan matamu sangat tajam bagaikan elang namun membuat siapa pun yang menatapmu merasa teduh karena itu kami memberkanmu nama Yunho" jelas Mr. Jung riang,

Yunho tersenyum simpul mendengar penjelasan dari Mr. Jung sambil memakan sarapannya.

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi Yunho untuk sampai ke pemakaman kuno yang terletak di perbukitan yang di penuhi oleh bunga sakura yang sedang bermekaran dengan indah, sambil memegang dua buah buket mawar putih Yunho berjalan menuju pemakaman leluhurnya,

"Ini, kali ini hanya aku yang datang _hal-abeoji_ appa dan umma sedang ada urusan" ujar Yunho sambil meletakkan buket mawar putih ke dua makam yang ada didepannya,

Yunho kemudian menutup matanya sambil berdoa dalam hati semoga arwah leluhurnya tenang disana.

"Aigooo, ternyata pemakaman disini sangat indah banyak bunga sakura yang sedang bermekaran dengan sempurna" ujar Yunho tersenyum,

Yunho kemudian berjalan melewati pepohonan sakura sambil mengotak-atik handphonenya dan kemudian tertawa sekilas karena sms dari Yoochun, sahabat karibnya,

"Dasar playboy padahal sudah punya Junsu tetap saja suka melirik yang lain" ujar Yunho sesudah membaca sms dari Yoochun yang bertuliskan kalau Yoochun baru saja bertemu dengan seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik,

Yunho kemudian memasukkan handphonenya kedalam saku celana panjangnya, Yunho bersenandung kecil saat berjalan di bawah pohon sakura.

Kaki jenjanganya berjalan dengan bebas dan tanpa tujuan seolah kaki tersebut memiliki mata dan mengetahui arah tujuannya sendiri. Tiba-tiba Yunho berhenti di sebuah makam yang dinaungi oleh sebuah pohon sakura yang sangat besar dan memiliki bunga sakura yang paling banyak dibandingkan dengan yang lain.

Entah kenapa Yunho berhenti tepat dimakam tersebut, tepat sebelum Yunho melihat nama yang tertulis dimakam tersebut sebuah angin besar bertiup tepat dihadapan Yunho dan membawa bunga sakura yang gugur bersamanya hingga menutupi pandangan Yunho untuk melihat siapa nama yang tertulis dimakam tersebut.

Saat angin berhembus dengan membawa bunga sakura entah mengapa Yunho merasa kalau ada seseorang yang ada dihadapannya tertutup oleh bunga sakura yang diterbangkan angin, saat itu juga jantung Yunho berdegup dengan sangat kencang dan perasaan rindu menggerogoti hatinya.

Saat angin berhenti berhembus, Yunho menatap pohon sakura yang ada diatas makam dan tatapannya berhenti saat ia melihat kilatan cahaya yang ada disalah satu dahan pohon sakura yang tinggi menjulang.

Tanpa berfikir panjang, Yunho segera memanjat pohon tersebut untuk melihat apakah benda yang berkilat cahaya yang tadi ia lihat,

"Apa ini? jam pasir kuno? Kenapa bisa ada disini?" gumam Yunho heran saat ia tahu bahwa kilatan cahaya yang tadi ia lihat adalah sebuah kalung dengan bandul jam pasir kuno antik yang tertimpa cahaya matahari.

Ketika Yunho hendak beranjak turun dari dahan pohon sakura, tiba-tiba saja ia terpeleset jatuh sehingga tangannya menggenggam erat bandul kalung berbentuk jam pasir kuno tersebut. Satu hal yang Yunho tidak sadari bahwa jam pasir tersebut bergerak memutar dengan cepat.

Ketika Yunho kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh, dari bandul kalung keluarlah seberkas cahaya putih. Yunho merasa kalau ia ditarik paksa masuk kedalam bandul jam pasir tersebut, Yunho merasa seperti terombang-ambing di laut dan diangkat ke tempat yang sangat tinggi lalu di jatuhkan dengan paksa ke bumi, ia juga merasakan rasa mual yang teramat sangat di perutnya seperti ada sesuatu yang menghantam perutnya dengan sangat keras.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for Me**

Title : Time for Me

Cast : yunjae, yoosu, Changmin and other cast (ooc)

Rating : PG 15+

Genre : angst, hurt, romance sad ending (tadinya tapi kata temenku ff nya kaga sedih T^T)

Previous chapter...

Tanpa berfikir panjang, Yunho segera memanjat pohon tersebut untuk melihat apakah benda yang berkilat cahaya yang tadi ia lihat,

"Apa ini? jam pasir kuno? Kenapa bisa ada disini?" gumam Yunho heran saat ia tahu bahwa kilatan cahaya yang tadi ia lihat adalah sebuah kalung dengan bandul jam pasir kuno antik yang tertimpa cahaya matahari.

Ketika Yunho hendak beranjak turun dari dahan pohon sakura, tiba-tiba saja ia terpeleset jatuh sehingga tangannya menggenggam erat bandul kalung berbentuk jam pasir kuno tersebut. Satu hal yang Yunho tidak sadari bahwa jam pasir tersebut bergerak memutar dengan cepat.

Ketika Yunho kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh, dari bandul kalung keluarlah seberkas cahaya putih. Yunho merasa kalau ia ditarik paksa masuk kedalam bandul jam pasir tersebut, Yunho merasa seperti terombang-ambing di laut dan diangkat ke tempat yang sangat tinggi lalu di jatuhkan dengan paksa ke bumi, ia juga merasakan rasa mual yang teramat sangat di perutnya seperti ada sesuatu yang menghantam perutnya dengan sangat keras...

Note : sebelum baca aku bakalan jelasin bentar istilah yang bakalan di pake di chapter ini

_Gat : Topi pria Korea_

_Sokgui : Bagian dalam Jeogori_

_Durumagi : Pakaian terluar yang dipakai pada waktu-waktu tertentu, dipakai setelah Sokgui_

_ Baji : Celana_

ini adalah penyebutan hanbok untuk laki-laki

Time For Me (2a)

Seoul, Musim semi 30 April 1839

Seorang namja mengenakan hanbok dengan _Durumagi_ berwarna biru langit dengan _sokgui_ berwarna putih dengan menggunakan _Baji_ dengan warna yang sama dan tak lupa namja tersebut mengenakan _Gat_ untuk melindungi kepalanya dari sengatan sinar matahari yang menusuk.

Walaupun namja tersebut terlihat sangat keren dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan, namun wajah namja tersebut sangat cantik dengan mata besar yang mampu menelanmu dengan utuh, hidung mancung sempurna dengan bibir berwarna merah cerry di balut dengan kulit seputih salju dan selemput kapas membuat namja ini terkesan jauh dari kata "tampan".

Namja cantik ini bernama Kim Jaejoong ia adalah salah satu pelajar di Universitas _Sungkyunkwan_, ia merupakan salah satu pelajar terbaik disana. Ia mempelajari ilmu sastra korea dan salah satu sastrawan jenius yang dimiliki oleh universitas tersebut.

Kim Jaejoong sedang berjalan di sebuah bukit dan duduk tepat dibawah pohon sakura yang paling besar dan rindang yang ada disana.

Semilir angin menerpa wajah cantiknya yang sedang membaca buku dengan serius sesekali keningnya berkerut tanda tidak setuju dengan buku yang sedang ia baca.

"Akh, rasanya aku sudah terlalu lama berada disini aku harus kembali kerumah" ujar Jaejoong sambil menutup buku yang sedang ia baca.

Jaejoong kemudian bangkit dari tempat ia duduk dan mulai berjalan menjauhi pohon sakura, namun beberapa langkah ketika ia sudah berjalan tiba-tiba saja dari arah belakang terdengar suara,

~~~~~Brrrugh~~~~~~~~~

Dengan sangat keras, otomatis Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arah belakang.

sedetik setelah Jaejoong membalikkan badannya, tiba-tiba saja angin berhembus dan menerbangkan kelopak sakura ke seluruh penjuru mata angin.

Jaeoong terpaku dengan penglihatannya sekarang, jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang dan entah kenapa kakinya melangkah dengan pasti ke sumber bunyi tersebut.

_The person I've been searching for_

_I want to share a heated embrace with you_

_Stay still and close your eyes_

_So I can kiss you on the lips_

_I love you, it's you who I love_

_Found you_

_The one person I'll keep by my side_

Jaejoong melihat seorang namja yang memakai pakaian yang aneh menurutnya, namun wajah itu…. Wajahnya terasa sangat familiar dan ia merasa sangat mengenal wajah itu.

Tanpa berfikir panjang, Jaejoong membawa namja tersebut ke rumahnya dengan mengendongnya di punggungnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan Jaejoong tak henti-hentinya tersenyum dengan lebar seperti habis menang lotre, tanpa ia sadari kalau ia di perhatikan oleh "seseorang" yang memperhatikan mereka berdua sejak tadi.

"Akhirnya kalian bertemu dan mulai sekarang takdir kalian dimulai" ujar "orang" tersebut sambil tersenyum misterius,

Angin berhembus sekali lagi dan menerbangkan bunga sakura, Jaejoong menoleh ke belakang dan pandangan matanya ke arah "Orang" tersebut berada namun ketika angin sudah tidak berhembus lagi ternyata "orang" tersebut sudah pergi menghilang bersama angin.

Jaejoong menatap sebentar dan kemudian ia pergi membawa namja yang ada di gendongannya kedalam rumahnya.

*********************************Time For Me********************************

Sinar matahari menyeruak masuk kedalam mata elang milik seseorang sehingga membuatnya menggeliat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya, dengan terpaksa Yunho membuka matanya dengan perlahan.

1 detik….

2 detik…

3 detik….

4 detik….

5 detik….

Yunho langsung terduduk dengan wajah panic karena ia menyadari kalau ia bukan dikamarnya.

Ia memaksa memori otaknya bekerja untuk memutar balik alasan kenapa ia bisa sampai dikamar ini,

namun sia-sia Yunho sama sekali tidak ingat mengapa ia bisa berada dikamar ini.

"Aku dimana? Kenapa aku tidak bisa ingat dimana aku berada? Ini kamar siapa?" ujar Yunho dengan panik dan melihat keadaan sekelilingnya.

Ia tidur di kasur lipat berwarna putih dengan selimut berwarna merah, kamar ini dikelilingi oleh rak buku, namun ada yang aneh dengan buku disini yaah bukunya berupa lembaran kertas yang dijahit seperti buku yang ia lihat didrama sejarah korea.

Dan sebuah lemari baju yang disampingnya terdapat sebuah meja kecil dengan tempat lilin, Yunho kemudian menegok ke arah lain, ternyata ruangan ini sama sekali tidak ada lampu yang ada hanyalah lilin.

"Aku ini sebenarnya ada dimana? Kenapa tak ada lampu? Kenapa bukunya aneh seperti ini?" gumam Yunho,

Ketika Yunho tengah bergelut dengan fikirannya, tiba-tiba saja pintu bergeser dan Jaejoong masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk melihat orang yang kemarin ia tolong,

"Akh, kau sudah bangun rupanya" ujar Jaejoong riang saat melihat Yunho tengah mengacak-ngacak lemari bukunya,

Yunho reflek menoleh kebelakang dan ia sangat terkejut mendapati seorang namja yang sangat cantik dengan hanbok berwarna hijau muda cerah,

"Kau siapa?" tanya Yunho yang memandang Jaejoong dengan takjub namja yang ada dihadapannya, bukan apa-apa hanya saja Yunho jarang menemui seseorang yang memakai hanbok dengan sangat lengkap,

"Aku? Namaku Kim Jaejoong mianhe kemarin aku membawamu kerumahku karena aku tak tahu alamatmu" jawab Jaejoong sambil tersenyum manis,

Yunho terpengarah saat melihat senyuman Jaejoong, namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali mendapatkan kesadarannya,

"Akh, gomawo Jaejoong-sshi sudah mau menampungku" ujar Yunho sambil tetap memperhatikan hanbok yang dipakai Jaejoong,

"Akh, boleh aku bertanya kau itu dari negara mana Yunho-sshi?" tanya Jaejoong dengan heran karena Jaejoong juga tengah memperhatikan pakaian Yunho,

"Aku dari seoul tentu saja, kenapa?" tanya Yunho dengan heran,

"Pakaianmu itu sangat aneh, mana ada orang di seoul yang memakai pakaian itu Yunho-sshi" jawab Jaejoong sambil menatap heran Yunho,

Yunho kemudian memperhatikan pakaiannya yang berupa singlet berwarna hitam di balut dengan jas berwarna hitam dan celana panjang jins berwarna hitam dan sneakers putih miliknya,

"Apa-apaan dia? Pakaianku aneh? Huh yang ada pakaiannya lah yang aneh! Mana ada di tahun 2011 orang mengenakan hanbok kemana-mana? Dia fikir sekarang sedang hari raya apa?" rutuk Yunho dalam hati dengan kesal,

"Aku rasa pakaianku tidak salah yang salah adalah pakaianmu" ujar Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong,

"Pakaianku? Ani semua orang memakai hanbok yang ada pakaianmu yang aneh" ujar Jaejoong tidak terima kalau ia dibilang aneh,

"Apa maksudmu pakaianku aneh? Ini kan tahun 2011 wajarkan kalau aku pakai pakaian ini, pakaianmu saja yang aneh seperti orang dari tahun 1800-an, oh apa kau sedang syuting atau sejenisnya atau sedang ada perayaan?" tanya Yunho sangat penasaran,

"Err, aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan tapi sekarang memang tahun 1800-an tepatnya tahun 1839" jawab Jaejoong yang bingung saat mendengar pertanyaan Yunho,

"Haah? 1839? Apa kau gila? Jangan bercanda, bagaimana mungkin aku di tahun 1839?" ujar Yunho dengan kesal,

"Aniya, aku serius sekarang adalah tahun 1839 tepatnya musim semi 1 may 1839" jelas Jaejoong menatap heran Yunho,

"Ck, kau tahu? Bercandamu sama sekali tidak lucu! Sudah keterlaluan! Berhentilah menonton drama history Jaejoong-sshi" ujar Yunho kesal sambil mengeluarkan handphonenya dan menelfon ummanya,

Begitu Yunho menyalakan handphonenya, dia melihat dilayarnya sama sekali tidak ada sinyal,

"Mwo? Tidak ada sinyal? Bagaimana ini? umma pasti marah-marah" gumam Yunho,

Lalu Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya dengan matanya yang besar,

"Jaejoong-sshi bisa aku pinjam handphonemu sebentar? Aku mau menelfon ummaku kau tahu handphoneku tidak ada sinyal" ujar Yunho sambil memperlihatkan layar handphone miliknya,

"Mwo? Benda apa ini? han han apa tadi?" ujar Jaejoong yang langsung mengambil handphone milik Yunho,

"Handphone, bisa aku pinjam milikmu?" tanya Yunho,

Jaejoong tidak menjawabnya dan malah memegang handphone milik Yunho yang slidenya sedang terbuka.

Jaejoong memperhatikan benda yang baru pertama kali ia lihat tersebut, Jaejoong memegang handphone slide tersebut di kedua tangannya dan tanpa sengaja Jaejoong mematahkan handphone milik Yunho,

"Arrrrrgh! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau patahkan?" teriak Yunho panik saat handphone miliknya terbelah menjadi dua,

"Akh, mianhe aku tidak sengaja habis bendanya sangat tipis jadi tanpa sadar aku ingin mematahkannya" ujar Jaejoong dengan wajah innocentnya,

"Aaaargh! Handphoneku! Aku akan menelfon pakai apa sekarang?" ujar Yunho yang masih meratapi handhpone miliknya yang dipatahkan oleh Jaejoong,

"Yaa! Pinjamkan aku telfonmu!" ujar Yunho yang habis kesabarannya menghadapi namja gila macam Jaejoong,

"Kau ini sebenarnya bicara apa sih dari tadi? Aku sama sekali tidak paham dengan omonganmu" ujar Jaejoong menatap Yunho,

"Mwo? Kau tidak tahu apa itu handphone? Aneh sekali kau fikir kau itu hidup di tahun kapan?" tanya Yunho,

"Tahun? Sekarang adalah tahun 1839 tanggal satu may dan sekarang musim semi" ujar Jaejoong menatap bingung Yunho,

"Mwo? Kau selalu bilang ditahun 1839! Mana percaya aku dengan omonganmu" ujar Yunho kesal,

Jaejoong menatap jengah Yunho yang sama sekali tidak percaya dengan perkataannya lalu ia menarik tangan Yunho untuk keluar kamar,

"Tuan muda Jaejoong anda mau kemana?" tanya salah seorang pelayan di rumah Jaejoong,

namun Jaejoong tidak mengubrisnya dan terus berjalan keluar sambil menyeret Yunho dengan sedikit kesal,

"Naah! Kau sudah tahu kan ini adalah tahun 1839!" ujar Jaejoong yang ternyata menyeret Yunho kepusat kota,

Yunho kemudian terperangah tak percaya, saat ini ia sedang berada di tempat dimana semua orang memakai hanbok dan tas yang berasal dari kayu,

Yunho kemudian melihat kesekelilingnya yang sama dengan drama history yang sering ia tonton, Yunho kemudian memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sangat sakit,

"Jika ini benar di tahun 1839 lalu kenapa aku bisa sampai di tahun ini?" tanya Yunho dalam hati tidak mengerti,

"Yun, _gwaenchanh-euseyo?_" tanya Jaejoong sedikit khawatir,

"Tuan muda, apa dia teman tuan muda? Kenapa ia memakai pakaian yang aneh?" tanya salah seorang pedagang yang menatap Yunho dengan pandangan heran,

Jaejoong kemudian mendongakkan wajahnya, ia terkejut karena semua orang menatap Yunho dengan tatapan penasaran dan tak jarang dari mereka berbisik-bisik sambil menunjuk atau mata yang menatap tajam ke arah Yunho,

"Akh mianhe dari dari negeri seberang wajar kalau pakaiannya sedikit aneh" ujar Jaejoong yang sedang menjelaskan pada orang-orang disekelilingnya dengan berbohong tentunya,

"Jinjja? Jadi orang dari negeri seberang memakai pakaian seperti ini?" tanya salah seorang pedagang yang lain,

"Nee, pakaian ini sedang terkenal sehingga semua orang di sana memakainya" ujar Jaejoong yang semakin meyakinkan para pedang dan penduduk yang sedang melihat Yunho dengan tatapan terpana,

Sedangkan Yunho, akh dia terlihat pucat dan shock di waktu yang bersamaan, di otaknya sekarang masih berfikir dengan sangat keras bagaimana caranya dia bisa terdampar di tahun 1839? Apakah Yunho sedang bermimpi? Yunho berharap dia sedang bermimpi karena ini adalah mimpi paling aneh yang pernah ia dapat.

Setelah Jaejoong selesai meyakinkan para penduduk sekitar, Jaejoong kemudian menarik tangan Yunho dan segera pulang ke rumah.

Sepanjang perjalanan Yunho hanya terdiam dan tatapan matanya tidak fokus hal ini membuat Jaejoong kesal dan menghentikan langkahnya,

"Kau ini sebenarnya kenapa? Kenapa kau itu diam dari tadi?" tanya Jaejoong dengan sedikit kesal,

Yunho kemudian menatap Jaejoong dengan sangat dalam sampai akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya,

"Jaejoong-sshi tolong kau tampar pipiku jadi aku tahu kalau ini nyata atau tidak" ujar Yunho dengan serius,

~~~~~~~Plaaaaaaaaaaak~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaejoong dengan senang hati menampar Yunho dengan sangat keras dan membuat Yunho merasa pipinya terbakar dan panas,

"Yaaa! Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau sudah bosan hidup? Kenapa kau menamparku dengan keras?" marah Yunho sambil memegangi pipinya yang terasa terbakar,

"Bukankau yang memintaku untuk menamparmu? Kenapa sekarang kau malah marah-marah?" tanya Jaejoong tak mengerti dengan perkataan Yunho,

"Iya, memang aku memintamu untuk menamparku tapi tidak sekeras itu!" jawab Yunho dengan sedikit kesal,

"Jangan salahkan aku, kau memintaku untuk menamparmu kan?" ujar Jaejoong sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya,

Yunho masih mengusap kedua pipinya yang masih terasa panas,

"Lalu? Apa kau sudah tahu bahwa ini nyata atau tidak?" ujar Jaejoong dengan santai,

Begitu mendengar perkataan Jaejoong, Yunho langsung menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan horror,

"Tamparanmu terasa sakit sakit di pipiku apa artinya ini bukan mimpi?" ujar Yunho pelan namun Jaejoong masih dapat mendengarnya,

"Apa perlu aku menamparmu lagi?" tanya Jaejoong yang sudah mengangkat tangannya bersiap untuk menampar Yunho sekali lagi,

"Andwee! Aku tidak mau! Sakit sekali tamparanmu itu!" tolak Yunho dengan cepat,

"Haah, jadi ini bukan mimpi? Lalu bagaimana caranya aku bisa kembali kemasa ku?" tanya Yunho sedikit depresi,

"Jangan khawatir kita akan memecahkannya bersama dan mencari jalan supaya kau bisa kembali" ujar Jaejoong sambil menepuk bahu Yunho,

"Gomawo Jaejoong-sshi" ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum lembut,

"Tapi apa kau benar-benar dari tahun 2011?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran,

"Tentu saja, kau tidak lihat pakaianku dan handphone ku yang baru kau belah jadi dua?" tanya Yunho sedikit kesal mengingat kejadian barusan,

"Jinjja? Apa tidak ada bukti lain?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran, jujur saja saat ini Jaejoong antara percaya dan tidak percaya dengan perkataan Yunho,

Dengan cepat, Yunho mengambil dompet yang ada disaku belakangnya dan memberikan dompet yang berisi kartu identitas miliknya ke Jaejoong,

"Wooah, apa ini? kenapa kau ada disini? Tapi kenapa kau lebih kecil disini?" tanya Jaejoong yang membuka dompet Yunho dan sekarang sedang melihat kartu identitas miliknya,

"Itu namanya kartu identitas nanti di tahun 2011 semua orang sudah memiilkinya, lihat di sini tertera Jung Yunho, itu namaku dan 15 Desember 2011 adalah masa habis kartu ini" ujar Yunho sambil menjelaskan kartu identitas miliknya,

"Heee, kau benar-benar dari tahun 2011? Hebaaat" ujar Jaejoong yang sudah 100 % percaya kalau Yunho berasal dari tahun 2011,

"Tentu saja kau harus percaya padaku, tapi masalahnya aku harus tinggal dimana selama aku ada di tahun ini?" tanya Yunho,

"Tentu saja kau akan tinggal denganku! Kajja aku penasaran seperti apa seoul di tahun 2011" ujar Jaejoong sambil menarik kembali tangan Yunho,

Dan Yunho sama sekali tidak keberatan saat Jaejoong menarik tangannya justru ia sangat senang dengan hal ini terbukti dari senyuman yang terus tersungging di bibir hatinya,

"Ini, kau lebih baik pakai ini agar tidak ada orang lain yang menganggapmu aneh" ujar Jaejoong sambil menyerahkan hanbok miliknya ketika mereka sudah sampai di rumah Jaejoong,

"Gomawo Jaejoong-sshi" ujar Yunho sambil tersenyum manis,

~~~Deg Deg Deg~~~~~~

Jantung Jaejoong berdegub sedikit kencang saat mata Jaejoong melihat senyuman manis Yunho, dengan sedikit salah tingkah Jaejoong membuka mulutnya,

"Jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel shi" ujar Jaejoong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya yang Nampak sangat manis dimata Yunho,

"Nee, Jaejoongie gomawo" ujar Yunho kemudian,

"Jaejoongie? Haish kalau kau memanggilku Jaejoongie aku memanggilmu Yunnie" ujar Jaejoong riang,

TBC...


End file.
